


Odd Couple Is Such a Cliched Title

by Ringshadow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soul Timer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/pseuds/Ringshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a brief drabble I originally posted on tumblr to a soul mate timer prompt. I recently found it again, and decided to share it because as short as it is I'm still proud of it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Odd Couple Is Such a Cliched Title

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brief drabble I originally posted on tumblr to a soul mate timer prompt. I recently found it again, and decided to share it because as short as it is I'm still proud of it.

It’s not often Phil gets rendered into a stunned stupor.

There are many things at are supposed to happen when you meet your soul mate. There’s supposed to be hugs and chatter and some celebration and it’s supposed to be a happy occasion.

He knows there’s cases that go completely wrong, where the other half dies before their partner meets them or something, but this?

This is a special level of _what. **the unholy. ~~fuck.~~**_

Murders are not SHIELD division.  That’s left up to local cop shops, sometimes state cops or FBI, SHIELD has no time for that. Until they’re called in because there’s a goddamn partly dismembered body in a swimming pool, which is freaky fucking enough but it’s carrying on a conversation with the scared-shitless EMTs.

That level of stone-cold batshit bonkers is what gets SHIELD called, and Phil’s on edge anyway because his timer’s running out but it’s sorta okay because he has the sense he’s supposed to be here. Maybe his partner’s an EMT or cop, he actually kind of likes the idea.

And he should really be keeping a straight face as he walks up to a pool that’s tinted pink, but the first thing he hears is,

"What do you call a man with no arms or legs in a pool? Bob."

And god help him he laughs helplessly, and his timer hits zero.


End file.
